The present invention relates generally to gas generating systems for use in inflatable occupant restraint systems in motor vehicles and, more particularly, to gas generating systems that incorporate a filter for removal of particulates from combustion gases and cooling of the gases.
Some gas generating system designs include cylindrical housings and one or more filters positioned within the housing and configured to direct a flow of combustion gases in a radially outward direction, cooling the gases and removing particulates from the gases. Due to high gas velocities and the relatively small diameters of existing gas generator housings, the residence time (i.e., the time the gases spend transiting and interacting with the filter) is relatively short with existing radial flow filter configurations. This short residence time undesirably limits the degree to which the gases can be cooled and the amount of particulates that are removed from the gases.